The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional modeling apparatus that forms a three-dimensional object of a light-curing material, to an object to be formed by this apparatus, and to a method of manufacturing an object.
In the past, a modeling apparatus that forms a three-dimensional object has been known as an apparatus of rapid prototyping, which is widespread for commercial use. In general, the three-dimensional modeling apparatus forms an object on a layer-by-layer basis according to shape data for each predetermined thickness of a target to be modeled, that is, shape data for each layer.
As one of the main methods for the three-dimensional modeling apparatus, there is exemplified a stereo lithography in which light-curing resin is selectively irradiated with laser light so that desired parts of the resin are cured and drawn, to thereby form an object.
The stereo lithography includes, for example, a free surface method and a constrained-surface method. In the free surface method, the liquid surface of the light-curing resin is exposed to the air, and the laser light is focused on an interface between the air and the liquid surface so that the drawing is performed. In the free surface method, there is a problem that stacking accuracy of the resin (accuracy of thickness for each layer or surface state accuracy of resin for each layer) depends on surface accuracy of the liquid surface.
In view of this, in the constrained-surface method, the liquid surface of the light-curing resin is constrained for example by a flat glass surface, and through the glass, the laser light is focused on an interface between the liquid surface and the glass surface so that the drawing is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-137048 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a stereo lithography apparatus employing the constrained-surface method. This stereo lithography apparatus includes a position constraining mechanism for preventing deflection of the glass and keeping the glass flat (for example, paragraphs [0077] and the like in the description, FIGS. 7 to 10 of Patent Document 1).